Little Brennan
by LylSev
Summary: Sully and Brennan had a daughter preBooth . When Sully died, our scientist has to take care after her 4 years old traumatized daughter, Erin. Of course everyone tries to help. Sad but also a bit funny : . please please read
1. Chapter 1

So here is the background:

_Sully and Brennan had a bit longer relationship, they broke up when Erin was 1 and a half. The little girl was raised by her father firstly in New York and later in a small village in Michigan. _

_Sully died in a car accident (yes everyone dies in a car accidents, I have no fantasy so that's what happened to Sully as well. at least I didn't kill him in some painful way). _

_Sully and Brennan knew each other before Brennan met Booth. The only person who knew about Brennan's daughter was Angela. _

_That's probably all you have to know. Oh and Erin is 4 years old. _

_PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION. _

_thanks, hope you like it_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_How can one phone call change your life? That's not the question you should ask Brennan right now. She was sitting nervous, she is not a person to be nervous, she is usually calm, self confident but now, now it's hard, it's different. _

_She watched Sweets thru the glass how she talked to the little girl, he was the first one to know, the first one who got to know about Erin Allison Brennan. She didn't know what to do and despite all her doubts she knew Sweets is a good psychologist, a good person and she could say , after all this time ...... a good friend. _

_The little girl, exactly a little Brennan, a thoughtful girl with big eyes, the only thing what she got from her father, beautiful blue eyes was sitting there with a little teddy in her hand, holding it close like she was afraid that they will take her teddy away from her like they took away her daddy. _

_Temperance wanted to hug her so closely, she wanted to be there for her because she knew exactly how it feels and then the guilt filled her body, her heart. She did exactly what her parents had done to her, she left her baby. _

_She thought it was a good choice, her chaotic job, she never was at home and Sully was a great father she knew he was better parent than she is, she loved those moments when she played with her daughter during her free time but she would never imagine she will ever have to do this full time job. _

_While she was dreaming, someone came and touched her hands "Mommy? Are we going home now?"_

_"Dr, Lance said you are taking me home" the little Brennan hugged her mother. _

_How can someone so little be stronger than her? How can heart so easily win? _

_Sweets waved at her and smiled a little, she waved back and thanked him. She looked at her asleep daughter, took her to the car and watched her falling asleep in her bed. _

_"what are you dreaming about my little princess? where are you flying?" _

_She hold her closer to her and felt asleep next to her. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW _


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

I'm sorry I can't change my style of writing because I cannot write differently but you are maybe right beneaththefalls... the great idea, shame it's written by me :D.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up early, surprised of something warm next to her.

Erin was sleeping, a bit smiling from her dreams, Tepmerance didn't know if she should wake her up. Maybe she can stay longer at home today, she doesn't have to be the first at work every day.

Work, now she has to face everyone's questions. But she was good with answers, usually .... but not such kind of answers. Now she has to find a school for Erin, she has to buy toys, pencils and be all happy and good mother.

She wasn't sure how to do it so she started to make breakfast.

Erin woke up, a bit scared what she saw, different room, very adult like, no toys, no colorful walls but when she saw her mommy. She run to her and hugged her so close.

"Good morning, sweetness"

it was easier than she thought. She felt a little cut in her heart, her mother called her sweetness and then she left. Just like she once left Erin.

"Momma, you did pancakes!"

..............

"Come on Erin! Hurry up, mommy has to go to work!"

"Okkkkk"

"Can Tempe go with us?" She hugged her teddy closer.

"Tempe?"

"Yes, Tempe mommy ... just like you"

"Oh, ok"

"What do you do mommy?"

"Mommy is a ....... doctor" How can you say to 4 years old that you are forensic anthropologist. She would like to say "I work with dead people, I try to find answers, I find how they lived, what they were like" but she knew it would be wrong.

"So you cure people?"

"Not exactly..."

She took her into the car and watched how she was looking at all new places, all new buildings and then her sad look were seen again.

She was surely thinking about her dad.

"Why can't daddy be here with us?" her voice was a bit of worried but she didn't seem to cry.

"Daddy is dead honey" Was it a bit of hard? She should say something else....

"I know mommy but why?"

"I don't know, there was a car accident and daddy got hurt a lot"

"Do you believe that he can see us?"

"I don't know honey"

"oh ok"

How could she believe? she is a rational person. She believes in what she can see. Maybe it was awkward to say, maybe she should build a little dream inside her daughter's head that her daddy can see her. She knew how it is to loose a parent but she is Brennan, she could only hope she has a bit of her genes as well as Sully's . She didn't seem to be disappointed by what her mother told to her. Children are easy, they believe in whatever they want and you cannot take it from them.

When they arrived to the institute. Temperance saw Angela standing and waiting to greet her little "niece".

Angela was surely curious, she is a sleeper, she loves to come late to work and now it's 7 am and she is here. It means she came with Hodgins, which means Hodgins knows everything.

"Awwww my princesses!" Angela yelled.

She hugged Erin first. She knew how to behave to child. It won't take long and Erin will be best friends with her.

"How are you sweetie" this time asking Brennan.

"I don't know what to do seriously..."

"Tempe! Bones, Bones! There was a ......."

That was Booth running to Bones to tell her about a new founded body.

"Aw who is this little Miss?"

"I'm Erin!"

"Is this your new niece, Bones?"

"she is my daughter. Booth"

"what?"

"Mine and Sully's daughter"

"what? wait? what?"

She took him away from Angela and Erin, this is not good....

"Well you were his best man! a good friend. didn't you know that we have a daughter?"

"How was I supposed to know? I was at the wedding 5 years ago! then I went away and when I came back you two were divorced. I didn't know ...."

"what's wrong Booth? why are you so mad at me? Because I left her to Sully?"

"No I know you are a good person, I know you had your reasons. I just ... don't know"

"I'm sorry Booth really, if I did something wrong , I didn't mean it"

"it just a surprise you know, I didn't expect you to me a mom, you know, you always seemed to be against having kids"

"well she was a big surprise to us as well and I don't really want anymore kids but never say never"

They laughed and then Booth had to tell her that there is a dead person.

"Ange, we have to go to see the victim. Would you mind looking after her?"

"oh no sweetie" they have already become friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

next chapter will be a bit of fun. you will see what can a kid learn in the lab.

I love Zack so there will be a bit of him as well :)

please review review

thanks


End file.
